El nuevo Aprendiz
by Amarilis666
Summary: La cercanía a un nuevo personaje, puede confundir a mas de una persona...


**EL NUEVO APRENDIZ**

**Todos los personajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad sino de la gran mente de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo no escribo con fines de locro, sólo por relajación y entretenimiento… espero que les guste…**

No lo podía creer … me beso … mi aprendiz me beso, y yo... yo me deje, por un momento me perdí en la sorpresa y me deje besar, pero eso no es lo peor … lo peor es que le correspondí el beso. Cómo es posible … no lo pensé en ese momento, me deje llevar por su cercanía , no parecía que tuviera esas intenciones para conmigo y me relaje en su compañía. Yo sólo estaba enseñándole la correcta posición de una cata que había estado aprendiendo, sentía la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo por la práctica, sentía lo acelerado de su corazón, lo acelerado de su respiración, me di cuenta que cerraba los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor en los movimientos, yo me posicioné detrás suyo para acomodar bien sus brazos, realmente pude sentir todo eso… ¿Por qué me atraía?... ¿por qué no podía despegarme de su cálido cuerpo?. El calor y aroma que emanaba de su cuello me dejo embobado por un momento, creo que se dio cuenta porque lentamente volteo su rostro hacia mí y mirándome fijamente … su mirada … esos grandes ojos grises que son tan expresivos y tan maravillosos. De un momento a otro acerco su rostro al mío y unió sus labios con los míos. Abri mis ojos con sorpresa, y vi como cerraba los suyos, me deje llevar y cerré los míos, solo sentía, sentía sus labios, su respiración entrecortada en mi mejilla, de pronto sentí el roce de su lengua y me volvió loco, abrí mis labios y no pude evitar besarle apasionadamente, tan apasionadamente como había soñado que lo haría con Akane algún día. Reaccione cuando sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, cuando empezaba a abrazarme, en ese momento me di cuenta de con quien estaba y que estaba haciendo, me separé de golpe y salí corriendo he corrido tanto y sin dirección que no sé dónde estoy ahora ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Por Kami, esto no está bien … esto no es correcto … algo debe estar alterándome el cerebro … esto de las transformaciones debe estar afectando mis sentidos … mis sentimientos … es el primer beso que correspondo … que siento que me gusta y que no es con la persona correcta, diablos... ni siquiera es con el sexo correcto... porque me pasan estas cosas a mí.

Mi aprendiz, mi nuevo amigo, llego hace unas semanas a solicitar entrenamiento, yo me sentía emocionado de que alguien me viera como una guía, como una inspiración, subió mi ego y empezamos las clases de inmediato. Y es bueno, es muy bueno en las prácticas, con la guía adecuada será un gran peleador, además de ser un buen amigo, es tan fácil hablar con él, es tan tímido con las chicas como lo soy yo así que no me sentía presionado por las conversaciones de chicas como me siento con mis compañeros de la escuela, es tan fácil hablar sobre Akane y contarle todo lo que siento por ella, como nos peleamos, lo motivos por los que nos peleamos, como me gustaría que me tratara, lo que me gustaría hacer con ella, los planes que tenía para nosotros, como no podía contarle a Akane nada de lo que le contaba a él por mi timidez y miedo a que me rechace, si, es muy fácil hablar con él, además que nuestro tema favorito son las artes marciales así que teníamos mucho de qué hablar, es tan buen estudiante como Akane, así que me estuvo ayudando con los deberes, así no tendría que pedirle los deberes prestados a Akane y ella pensaría que he subido mis notas por mi propio mérito, así se supone que la impresionaría y ya no pelearíamos tanto, al menos no pelearíamos porque me considere un flojo.

Y ahora... que pensará Akane de mí ... que va a pensar que me deje besar por un hombre, aun peor, que va a pensar de que le correspondí el beso. La única persona que me había inspirado querer besarla es Akane, como es posible, será acaso que tantas transformaciones mi mente está empezando a sentir como mujer, tanto como para fijarme en hombres.

Aun recuerdo el beso que me dio Mikado, ese beso horrible que me dejo mal sabor de boca por mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no me siento así ahora? ¿por qué no me hace sentir mal ese beso que acabo de compartir con Ryu? Porque sigo pensando en eso. Debo quitármelo de la cabeza, mi prometida es Akane debería estar pensando en ella o por lo menos debería estar pensando en chicas y no chicos. Por Kami... esto es tan difícil.

Necesito comprobar que no siento nada por los hombres, que me gustan las mujeres, debo quitarme la confusión de encima y ya sé cómo lo voy a hacer.

* * *

No puedo creerlo, a Ranma le gusta Ryu, le gusta, y le gusta mucho, ese beso... ese beso que lo tomó por sorpresa y que correspondió por un momento, aunque fue un breve momento, lo correspondió con todo sentimiento... No hay duda a Ranma le gustan los hombres y el mismo no lo sabía hasta ahora, tanto transformarse para obtener favores de ellos y resulta que es algo innato en él.

No puedo creerlo. Esas conversaciones que tenía con Ryu y que tanto me emocionaban e intentaba prestar la mayor atención sin que me descubra, esas conversaciones sobre mí, sobre lo que supuestamente siente por mí y que no me lo puede decir, esas conversaciones sobre los planes que tenía para nuestro futuro, para un futuro juntos, no tienen razón de ser ahora.

Salí del dojo corriendo después de ese beso y me encerré en mi cuarto, el beso de Ranma y Ryu me dejó en shock, apenas llegue y cerré la puerta, me deje caer sentada en el suelo tras ella, y después de dos horas aun no me puedo levantar, estoy anonadada por los últimos hechos.

Las lágrimas caen de mi rostro como un río, no puedo evitarlo siento que todo lo que algún día pude tener con Ranma está perdido sin siquiera haber comenzado. Me levanto y me dirijo al tocador, mis ojos están tan rojos y adoloridos, ya no aguanto los lentes de contacto y me los saco, los aviento al tacho de basura pues no quiero volver a usarlos nunca más, me sirvieron para que Ranma no me reconozca, me sirvieron para que me entrene sin miramientos, para que no ponga peros en que soy mujer, para que no se detenga cuando debe golpearme y estuvo funcionando por muchas semanas, mi entrenamiento estuvo de maravilla, me supere mucho en poco tiempo, pero para que, realmente para que sirvió todo esto? Para que Ranma se diera cuenta de que le gustan los hombres?.

No puedo evitarlo y más lagrimas caen de mi rostro, me saco la peluca, una peluca de cabellos negros azabache amarrados en una coleta baja, me sirvió para que mi corto cabello se escondiera en ella y así nunca notaran de quien realmente era. Ya no valía la pena ser Ryu, no valía la pena querer que me entrenen, había ganado mucho... si, pero había perdido más, había perdido a Ranma.

Pero es que no pude evitarlo, cuando lo sentí tan cerca de mi, cuando cerré los ojos para poder sentir su cercanía más, cuando abrí los ojos y nuestras miradas se conectaron, olvide todo, olvide quien era en ese momento, y le bese, le bese y él me correspondió, me olvide quien era y profundice el beso, quise abrazarlo, pegarlo a mi cuerpo y sentir que él me quería, que me deseaba como yo lo deseaba, que me necesitaba como yo a él.

Puse mi vida en ese beso y ahí fue cuando lo sentí, cuando él se separó bruscamente de mi y me quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos, incrédulo de lo que había pasado en ese momento, fue ahí cuando sentí como ese momento que debía ser tan especial para los dos, se había degenerado por mi error, su primer beso, el primer beso real de ambos, había sido una gran mentira pues le había besado en un disfraz de hombre y él supuestamente había besado a un hombre.

Me quité el gi de entrenamiento y solté las vendas que cubrían mis pechos, me puse una toalla encima, recogí una muda de ropa y me dirigí a bañar, necesitaba aclarar mi mente, tenía que pensar que iba a hablar con Ranma, tenía que contarle la verdad para que el no se sintiera tan mal por haber sido besado por un hombre, no que se sienta tan mal porque le haya gustado el beso.

* * *

Empecé a correr, tenía que volver, necesitaba comprobar que a la única persona a la que quería era Akane, mi Akane, la única que debería despertar mis sentidos, la única a la que debería desear. Pare en seco pues una idea vino a mi mente... nunca antes me he acercado tanto a Akane, jamás he estado tan cerca ni le he prestado tanta atención como para memorizar su aroma, su tamaño, su temperatura, pero aun así sé que con la única persona con la que mi cuerpo reacciona es con ella, cuando entrenaba con Ryu sentía a Akane, pensaba en ella, en cómo sería sentirla así, en las similitudes de sus cuerpos, no me atrae Ryu, me atrae el parecido que tiene con Akane, ya lo comprendí, reaccioné así porque mi cuerpo lo confundió con Akane, es que ella es tan tosca, tan marimacho y Ryu es tan grácil y delicado que los confundí de persona.

Empecé a correr de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas, tenía que llegar y aclara todo esto de una vez.

* * *

Cuando salí del baño no tenía ganas de comer así que me encerré en mi cuarto y aunque no quería las lágrimas salían de mí una tras otra. No sé en que momento me quedé dormida.

Desperté por el ruido que sentía en mi ventana, sabía que era él, llego el momento que no puedo aplazar más. Me levanto a abrirle la ventana y el entra con la agilidad de siempre.

-Ranma... tenemos que hablar-

* * *

Noo... sus ojos están totalmente hinchados y rojos, ha estado llorando, lo sabe, mi corazón me dice que lo sabe y en cuanto escucho sus palabras un "TENEMOS QUE HABLAR", siento pánico, pánico de que rompa el compromiso, pánico de que no quiera saber nada de mí, pánico de que me deje. No puedo evitarlo y reacciono de la única forma que he conocido, con acciones y no con palabras, sin decir nada doy unos pasos hacia ella, le tomo la cara de manera brusca, pero es que el miedo de que me deje y no pueda explicarle lo que siento me deja torpe. Entonces la beso, la beso como siempre he querido hacerlo con ella, con amor, con pasión, con locura, con esperanza. Siento las lágrimas que se mezclan con su sabor, en estos momentos no sé si son de ella o mías porque hacer lo que más he deseado en la vida me conmueve tanto y a la vez me da miedo el rechazo que me hace llorar también, pero en ese momento en que siento como me besa, como me corresponde el beso, siento su aliento su, su lengua, su desesperación, su amor, ahí me doy cuenta de todo, su sabor ya lo he probado antes, ella es... ella es Ryu... me separo de ella lentamente y la miro a los ojos, las palabras no quieren salir de mi boca, no sé ni cómo lo sé tampoco, la veo llorar y en sus ojos lo veo, la desesperación de creer que esto es una despedida, el miedo que yo me enoje por lo que ya sé, el miedo al rechazo, lo sé porque es lo mismo que yo sentía hace un momento cuando pensé que en cuanto Akane se enterara de todo, se enojaría y me dejaría. Ahora lo sé y lo comprendo, mi Akane es Ryu. En estos momentos sólo puedo decir -tu... tu eres.. él- ella sólo me contesta con un asentimiento de cabeza y más lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

En esos momentos me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo, no siento nada por nadie que no es mi misma Akane, la amo y siento que ella me corresponde, no necesitamos palabras para saber que nos queremos ahora lo sabemos, nuestros ojos no nos engañaran más. Me acerco a ella, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco bruscamente a mí, tomo sus labios aun de manera un poco inexperta, pero no me preocupa, pensar que la iba a perder me hace querer estamparme contra ella y nunca más separarme, ella reacciona y me devuelve el beso con tanta fuerza que siento que me va a romper el cuello cuando me jala hacia ella. No queremos terminar el beso estamos con demasiados sentimientos encima y las palabras no importan entre nosotros, esta más que claro nuestros sentimientos, ahora sé que nunca quiero estar lejos de ti, ahora sé que tú tampoco quieres estar lejos de mí.

Lentamente nos separamos pero mantenemos nuestras frentes una contra otra, estoy más que seguro que esta noche no nos vamos a despegar por un buen rato, pero necesitamos respirar un poco, también tengo que decirte algo... algo muy importante.

-Akane... te amo-

Siento como aprietas más mi frente contra la tuya al escuchar esas palabras y como cierras más los ojos, seguido empieza a nacer una sonrisa en tus labios, esas sonrisas que me encantan tanto y por primera vez escucho la frase más hermosa que he podido escuchar en toda mi vida

-Ranma... yo también te amo-

* * *

Espero que les guste... muchos besos... Amarilis666


End file.
